


192 Reasons Why

by g__g



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Diary/Journal, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Longing, Soulmates, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g__g/pseuds/g__g
Summary: Cheryl and Toni’s connection is undeniable, but Toni has herself convinced that being just friends is what’s best for Cheryl. Can she handle the pressure or will it all fall apart?





	1. Page One

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off post “you’re sensational”. Mainly within the realm of the show. I just eliminated all the mysteries and gang rivalries so it’s just high school stuff. Toni is still in the serpents and soqm never happened. Enjoy!

“ You’re sensational”

 

Toni meant every word but she surprised herself with how easily they tumbled out of her mouth. She felt a little too vulnerable for her liking but the look on Cheryl’s face reassured her that it was just what she needed. She set aside the spark that ran through her body when her caramel skin touched Cheryl’s ivory skin. 

 

_It’s not the time or place. She needs a friend right now, nothing more_. 

 

Toni knew it from the moment she laid eyes on Cheryl that she was meant to be in her life. She has always been intuitive, picking up on the type of person someone truly is. She’s felt connections with other people of course, but this, this was different. Cheryl felt familiar but so different from what she knew. She couldn’t explain it. She was just drawn to Cheryl Blossom. Toni decided in that moment that she would always be there for Cheryl, and right now she was broken and what she needed was a safe space where she could just heal. She made a promise to herself to never get in the way of her healing. 

 

_No matter what._

 

Within a matter of a week, Cheryl and Toni became inseparable. They walked the halls of Riverdale High and everyone stepped aside, the HBIC and badass serpent queen we’re a force to be reckoned with and nobody messed with them. But that was just one side of them, every night they would FaceTime for hours, falling asleep with their phones propped up. Cheryl told Toni everything, how horrible her parents had been to her, how she lashed out at everyone and isolated herself, how Jason always protected her, how broken she was and still is about his death. She let Toni into her mind and Toni treated that honor with respect, she always seemed to know exactly what to say in those difficult moments, she never made Cheryl feel stupid for feeling those things. It’s like Toni knew her better than she knew herself, it was an odd feeling she couldn’t quite explain but she felt that without Toni she would be lost, missing a part of herself. 

 

After some time, Toni began to let her guard down as well. Seeing Cheryl be so vulnerable and open made Toni want to let her in. She told Cheryl about how unsettling it was to go from home to home while her parents each took turns trying to get their lives together long enough to raise her. She expressed how unwanted she felt as a child, especially when her parents gave her up all together. She explained how she had to toughen up being one of the only girls in the trailer park and how the serpents took care of her. 

 

These parts of themselves were reserved for each other only, they never spoke about the others’ fears or secrets, it was just for them. 

 

“I think I want to plan a sleepover” Cheryl blurted out during their usual evening FaceTime call. 

 

“Uh ok sounds fun? I haven’t been to many sleepovers”, Toni responded 

 

“Ok so I should invite all the girls or..just..” Cheryl’s question faded into a whisper as she looked expectantly at Toni 

 

Things between Toni and Cheryl were starting to take a turn. They radiated heat when they were near each other, the most casual of contact sent shivers up Toni’s spine. She knew Cheryl felt the same way, she could tell in the way Cheryl looked at her. Toni had to remind herself that what Cheryl needed was someone to rely on, not some hormonal girl who was hopelessly attracted to her. 

 

_Snap out of it Topaz._

 

Toni pretended to be very focused on filing her nails, not daring to look up for fear of changing her mind. 

 

“Yea sure a vixen slumber party sounds fun!” Toni responded without even glancing up. 

 

“Oh right, great. I’ll tell the girls tomorrow” Cheryl said masking her disappointment 

 

After another hour or so of small talk, Toni grabbed her brand new black notebook and flipped to the first page, Cheryl was already starting to snore slightly and Toni was wide awake. 

 

_Cheryl,_

_You’ll never read this and it’s ok, I know this is for the best. I promised myself that night at Pops when you first opened up to me that I would always be here for you. Don’t worry, I won’t let my feelings for you mess that up. I can keep those inside, I just want what’s best for you. I must admit, it does get difficult sometimes. So when it gets hard, I’ll just write in here to you and get it all out of my head._

_Toni_


	2. What I Craved

Toni lay under the red silk sheets, eyes glued to the ceiling, she could hear the other girls lightly snoring on the ground beneath them. She was nervous about her ability to control her desires much longer. It was near impossible, especially with Cheryl’s not so subtle flirting. Cheryl turned to face Toni and Toni did the same. Face to face, Toni’s heart beat quickened at the thought of being mere inches away from those pillowy red lips.

“I didn’t want to invite the other girls but I knew my hideous mother would never allow me to invite just you.” Cheryl said pausing “which is what I craved” she finished and she inched slightly closer.

It’s now or never Toni, decide, what’s it gonna be.

Toni didn’t move, Cheryl opened her eyes to see Toni staring back at her.  
“I need a minute” Toni managed to croak out as her throat clenched and she slipped out of bed and into the bathroom.

_You’re an idiot. You should have just kissed her. I mean she’s Cheryl fucking Blossom and you just didn’t kiss her?! Who does that. No! You made a promise to protect this girl’s heart and the best way to do that is just be her safe space. She will get over it, there are hundreds of girls who would kill to be with her, all better than you so just stop._

She continued this inner debate with herself as she paced the bathroom biting her nails. She heard the door creaked open slowly.

“You ok?” Cheryl said barely audible

“Yea Uh Im-I am just an idiot, I kinda of freaked, I’m sorry.” Toni stammered  
“Being your friend has been the biggest blessing in my life and I - I uh wouldn’t trade it for the world” she lied, not even able to look Cheryl in the eye as she said

“Oh, I see” Cheryl said with a nod, “I see” she swallowed the lump in her throat and in true HBIC fashion she lifted her head high and responded, “neither would I”.

_C,_

_  
It took every bit of strength I had not to grab you and kiss you tonight. I know I hurt your feelings and it kills me, but I know it’s for the best. You will forget about it in no time I’m sure. Feeling especially weak tonight as thoughts of you take over my mind._

_T_.

And that was that, neither of them spoke of it again and neither dared to cross the line again for fear of rejection. Cheryl needed Toni in her life and if Toni wanted it to be just as friends, then she would just learn to live with it.

Time went on and things began to settle and feel normal again, Toni and Cheryl were closer than ever, maintaining their nightly FaceTime calls and were otherwise inseparable.

 


	3. What’s Stopping You?

“For the last time t. t. , I do NOT snore” Cheryl rolled her eyes and closed her locker.

“I swear I’m recording it next time just to prove it to you!” Toni said smirking Toni pulled her phone out and began recording Cheryl as they walked down the hallway.

“Snore watch coming to you live ladies and gentlemen. We are here to prove that THE Cheryl Majorie Blossom is indeed a snorer!” Toni said in a fake news anchor voice and she walked backwards recording Cheryl’s many eye rolls.

“You are a terror Toni Topaz!” Cheryl said and she playfully pushed Toni out of the way.

“Ouch!” Toni heard from behind her

“Ohh my gosh I’m sooo sorry” Toni apologized as she helped the girl she crashed into off the ground. Toni picked up her books and handed them back to her.

“Well, with a smile like that how could I stay mad” the girl said as Toni handed her the books

“What-Oh haha yeah sorry again” Toni fumbled

Cheryl contained her rage as she watched the exchange. “Hello you must be new here” Cheryl interjected bluntly “I’m Cheryl Blossom, but you probably knew that already. This is Toni Topaz” she finished. “Hey yea I’m new here, just transferred, the name is Vicky”

_RING RING_

“Welp, that’s the bell, we’re off to AP Lit, I think remedial English is down that way somewhere. Toodles!” Cheryl finished with a signature flip of her perfect auburn hair.

“See ya around!” Toni waved as she caught up to Cheryl

“Well you broke that one in quickly” Toni mocked

“Hmm? I don’t know what you mean” Cheryl smirked and walked into class

Toni reached for her notebook as their AP Lit teacher played a video.

 

_C,  
I felt your anger rise today in the hallway when Vicky complemented me. Sometimes I swear I can feel what you feel, hear your thoughts. We are so connected, sometimes it scares me. If I ever lost you, what would become of me?-_

 

Toni’s concentration was broken.

“Are you ever gonna tell me what you’re always writing in that notebook of yours” Cheryl whispered as she leaned over trying to catch a peek

“Never” Toni hissed as she slammed her notebook shut

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “ T, cmon I know every little thing about you” she whined

“Yes you do, but this is sacred, ok?” Toni said seriously

“Ok ok” Cheryl surrendered and turn around

 

_-it would be the end of me. That’s what would happen._

_T._

 

Toni and Cheryl were in the gym discussing a possible new move to add to the Vixens’ routine when Veronica came rushing in.

“Sorry Im late! Weatherbee had me showing a new student around and she had lots of questions” Veronica said as she tied her sneakers.

“She doesn’t look too bright” Cheryl quipped

“She is kinda ditzy” Veronica laughed “she sure had a lot of questions about a certain pink haired vixen” she added with a wink

Toni’s cheeks reddened “like what?” Cheryl questioned

“She may be ditzy but she sure isn’t shy, don’t be surprised if she asks you out Toni” Veronica added as she walked away

Cheryl scoffed and eyed Toni every closely, searching for any sign of where she stood on the matter. Toni remained emotionless.

“Hmm” Cheryl pondered “you should go for it t. t. “ Cheryl said flatly

Toni knew she was pushing her. “Oh stop you don’t mean that” she responded

“Yes I do. What’s stopping you?” Cheryl asked the slight tremble in her voice betraying her. She looked calm and unbothered but Toni knew better.

“Just forget about it” she responded 

“I said, what. Is. Stopping. You. “ Cheryl repeated firmly.

Toni searched Cheryl’s eyes, they were cold at first but with every second that went by they softened and she even saw the threat of a tear creep up, although Cheryl would never let it fall.

“The vixens are waiting” Toni said defeated as she walked away

 

 _C,_  
It’s you. It’s always been you and it will always be you. That’s what is stopping me.  
T.

 

Weeks went by and their little tiff was soon forgotten as they presumed their usual roles, never leaving each other’s side or missing a night time call. Both girls shoving their feelings inside, close to reaching their boiling points but both too scared to broach the subject.

Toni continued to fill her notebook with letters to Cheryl. Passing thoughts about how cute she was when she made her morning announcements over the PA system at school, how beautiful she looked when the morning sun cascaded over her in class, writing down her forbidden thoughts helped slightly, she didn’t feel like she was keeping it all completely locked away.

 


	4. It Should Have Been You

The loud music hit her ears like a smack to the head as she walked into Reggie’s birthday party with Cheryl.

“Leave it to Reggie to take advantage of his parents being out of town” Toni smirked

“Ladies! Welcome, take a birthday shot with me, party rules!” Reggie said staggering

They both laughed and took a shot. Cheryl grabbed another and knocked it back and took another two with her as she walked away. Something was definitely bothering her tonight but she refused to tell Toni. Guess I won’t be drinking tonight Toni thought concerned as she followed behind Cheryl

Cheryl knocked back another shot trying to relax. She rubbed her temples as the the afternoon’s events ran through her mind.

Toni and Vicky has gotten much closer over the last few weeks, with Vicky desperately trying to win Toni over, it was pathetic in Cheryl’s opinion. She bought her balloons and flowers and made obscene romantic gestures, all of Toni’s least favorite things. Toni was hesitant even though Cheryl continued to encourage her. The more she pushed her toward Vicky the more Cheryl hoped Toni would resist. So far Toni made no move either direction, neither rejecting nor accepting her. And it drove Cheryl crazy! She was so torn, especially after what she over heard today.

_..._

_“Oh of course it was amazing, I mean you’ve seen her, she just oozes sex appeal” Vicky said smugly_

_Cheryl rolled her eyes as she finished getting dressed on the other side of the locker room._

_“So the legend of Toni’s tongue is true then” Vicky friend asked eagerly_

_Cheryl stopped at the mention of Toni’s name  
“Absolutely” Vicky responded “it took me a while to wear her down but now that I have my claws in her, I’m not letting go of that hottie” she added_

_“I know they don’t teach manners from the cave you crawled out of but it’s not polite to kiss and tell, especially when it’s all bullshit” Cheryl said sharply as she slid out from behind the lockers. She strutted up, half dressed in her skirt, red lace brace and black pumps._

_“You again, you know it kinda feels like you’re stalking me. You should know I’m taken” Vicky said as she smirked at her friends._

“ _Imaginary friends don’t count Vicky dear, because I know you couldn’t possibly think anyone actually believes you’re taken by Toni” Cheryl said, oozing with sarcasm_

_“Oh please you’re just jealous” Vicky said shakily_

_Cheryl smiled sweetly and stepped closer, inches away from Vicky. “Jealous? Of what, I don’t see anything but a little pest.” Cheryl said venomously. She took one last step closer looking down at the girl she had a good 5 inches on._

_“But hear this, don’t ever speak Toni’s name unless it is with the utmost respect and don’t ever lie about her again” Cheryl pushed Vicky into the locker behind her hard. “Is that clear or do I need to repeat myself?”_

_Vicky stared at Cheryl deciding how to answer she saw cold eyes staring back at her, unblinking. “I heard you ok” she answered nervously._

_“Good_. _Now scamper off rodents” she said as she moved aside to let Vicky through._

...

Cheryl put the word out to her minions to keep an eye on Vicky. She didn’t trust her but she didn’t want to rat her out to Toni and sound like a jealous fool. She knocked down her fourth shot and started to relax slightly.

“Let’s dance” Cheryl announced as she dragged Toni to the dance area.

They danced and laughed for a while, Cheryl becoming more and more physically affectionate with each song, she was definitely buzzed. She was grinding her hips on Toni as she moved to the beat. Toni felt a familiar tightness between her legs and she gave in for a minute and she moved her hips against Cheryl's in response, craving the friction. Cheryl’s eyes were clear, Toni could see that she wasn’t drunk after all.

She looked into Toni’s eyes longingly, Toni cupped her face and sighed almost as if in pain. “You look gorgeous tonight, everyone’s eyes are on you tonight” she said without thinking

“I don’t care about everyone else. “ she said directly “only you” she whispered but Toni heard it.

Toni bit her lip as she looked down at Cheryl’s enticing red lips. She began to lean towards them breathing heavily, she ran her thumb across Cheryl’s bottom lip.  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU” the crowd began to scream as Reggie’s cake came out

Toni sighed as she broke their embrace. Cheryl looked down for a second to regain her composer. She looked back up with a fake smile on her face, her mask was back on. Guilt wracked Toni’s mind, she hated that Cheryl had to be fake to her.

  
“Hey Red, care to join us for a smoke?” A girl with a leather serpent vest and a sleeve of tattoos asked as she looked Cheryl up and down.

“Cmon me and the Toledo Serpents are here for one night only, let’s go get into some trouble” she smirked as she walked by

  
“What the hell are the Toledo serpents doing here??” Toni spat

  
“Mm a smoke sounds good right about now” Cheryl said as she stumbled slightly

  
“Whoa ok maybe it’s time to call it a night” Toni said concerned

  
“Hell no! We just got here. Besides I wanna have some fun”. Cheryl said as she sauntered off “hey wait up” she called out to the tattooed serpent.

Toni watched the Toledo serpents and Cheryl from inside. She downed her drink to take the edge off as she brooded in the corner of the party. Cheryl seemed to be having fun but she after the two drinks she downed while outside she knew Cheryl was past the point of Tipsy and Toni didn’t know these serpent and Toni didn’t trust it. Her gaze was blocked by Vicky’s head

“there’s the hottest girl in Riverdale! I’ve been texting you” she said.

  
“Oh hey, my bad I didn’t check my phone” Toni said distracted

  
“You seem tense, let me help you relax” Vicky said as she walk behind Toni and began to rub her shoulders.

Toni relaxed slightly, it wasn’t that she didn’t like Vicky, she was nice and pretty but something about it felt off, not quite right. She stared as Cheryl finished another drink and leaned into the tattooed serpent who eagerly grabbed her by the waist, a little too close to her ass for Toni’s liking. Toni turned around in frustration not wanting to watch any longer. She was face to face with Vicky. Vicky wasted no time and grabbed Toni by the face and kissed her. Toni didn’t move but she didn’t reciprocate the kiss at first. She waited to feel a spark, to feel the heat she felt earlier when she was dancing with Cheryl but it never came. The thought of Cheryl dancing on her brought the tightness between her legs back and she longed to go back and kiss Cheryl like she wanted to. She let Vicky kiss her and as thoughts of Cheryl clouded her mind she got lost in the moment and kissed her back. They continued kissing and slowly moved to a dark corner of the room, Vicky reached her hand under Toni’s shirt and Toni felt wrong, everything about this was not how it should be. She stopped her hand from going any further. She glanced up to see that Cheryl was no longer in her line of sight.

Without a word to Vicky, she walked off, scanning the crowd for red hair. She went outside where Cheryl had been.

“Where’s the redhead” Toni demanded to the remaining Toledo serpents

“she went back there with Gina”

  
Toni stormed off, looking in every dark corner. She spotted Cheryl in the distance with tattooed arms all over her.

Toni ran over, grabbed Cheryl by the arm and said “let’s go in taking you home”

  
“Toni!” Cheryl whined “stop it I’m not leaving”

  
“Hey you heard her, she doesn’t wanna go home shorty so you can leave” Gina spat 

  
“No. She’s drunk and you are a dirtbag, so back off I’m taking her home” Toni remarked

  
Gina towered over Toni with a smug look on her face as she grabbed Cheryl’s wrist.  
Cheryl flinched away and gave Toni a worried look. It sent Toni into a rage, angry heat rising to her face. 

  
“Don’t you ever touch her like that.” Toni said through gritted teeth.

  
Gina looked amused. Toni reached into her pocket and flicked her wrist quickly to reveal a switch blade.

  
“Do you know who the fuck I am?” Toni spat with rage. She whistled and Sweet Pea, Fangs and the rest of the boy slowly walked closer.

“Hands. Off. If you want to make it out of here with your skin still attached to your thick skull” Toni finished

  
Gina backed away slowly and left  
“Thanks boys” Toni said as she lifted Cheryl over her shoulder and walked out of the party.

“You are a nightmare Toni Topaz!!” Cheryl spat as Toni sped out of the party

“I was having a wonderful evening and you ruined it as always!” She whined

“Really. Really. A wonderful evening” Toni mocked, her anger rising “thank goodness I found you when I did, who knows what that scum bag would have done!”

“Ohh you took a break from your make out session with what’s her face to realize I was gone? How kind of you” Cheryl hissed

“I uh-I didn’t want-“ Toni stammered

“Oh save it!” Cheryl’s eyes went cold and Toni braced herself for Cheryl’s wrath “I know you’ve just been waiting for the chance to jump all over clingy Vicky’s bones, well don’t let me stop you! Now just explain to me why it’s ok for you to get some but I must remain the pure virgin, how is that fair!!” Cheryl yelled

Tears stung Toni’s eyes and she gripped the steering wheel even tighter. She didn’t want to fight with Cheryl, everything was going so wrong.

“You would never want your first time to be like that with someone like her” Toni said softly

Cheryl’s eyes looked almost pained “you’re right.” Her tone growing angrier “that’s not what I want, but I can’t always get what I want now can I?” She finished.

“It should have been you” Cheryl whispered as she looked out the window as they slowly approached thistle house.

“What did you say” Toni asked as she parked in the driveway

“You heard me Toni. You know exactly what I meant, what I want, you always have” Cheryl said bluntly

Toni was speechless. All she could do was stare at Cheryl like a deer in headlights.

“I-“ Toni started

“Please. Just fucking spare me. I don’t need your excuses, I know where you stand on the topic.” She said coldly “I need a break ok, I’ll see you at school on Monday.” Cheryl finished as she promptly exited the car and slammed the door.

Toni flinched at the sound.

_What are you doing, you idiot!_

The tears flowed freely from her eyes now as she thought about all of the times she longed to tell Cheryl, all of the letters she’s written her. She punched the steering wheel and slumped down defeated.

_You’ve ruined it this time._

 


	5. Last Page

The weekend crawled by, Toni checked her phone frantically all weekend long, but still not a single notification from Cheryl. Toni got to school early and waited expectantly by Cheryl’s locker. Minutes before the bell rang, Toni heard the click of heels coming down the hallway. Cheryl didn’t even bother looking up from her phone, she opened her locker while avoided Toni’s eyes.

“Morning” Cheryl finally said

  
Toni began, “Hey so I’ve been doing alot of thinking and-“

 

*RING RING*

 

“Gotta go, can’t be late to class” Cheryl said simply

“Oh yea, ok. Can we please talk during lunch?” Toni asked

“What’s left to talk about Toni?” Cheryl said defeated “I’m tired ok, I can’t do this with you again” She finished as she stared at Toni emotionless

Toni’s eyes watered and a single tear escaped before she could hold it back. She nodded and walked away in the opposite direction.

The next month was torturous for both girls. Their nightly calls had stopped, they sat on opposite sides of the classroom and stopped speaking all together. They both looked visibly defeated. Toni felt like she was falling into quicksand, the harder she tried to fix things with Cheryl the deeper their issues seemed to be. Toni could not see a way out of this and it pained her to think of it. She reached for her notebook, which was now visibly worn.

 

_C,_

_I’ve never felt more lost. I feel like a ghost without you. The parts of me that I loved are gone. My light shines brighter in your presence. I don’t know how to continue, getting you back seems impossible as you drift further from me everyday. Even now as I stare at you from across the room, I’ve never felt further from you._

_T_.

 

Toni sat outside alone like she did most days now, she became more and more isolated not even wanting to join the serpents to hang out anymore. She was tired of people asking what was wrong, all she wanted to do was be alone and fill the pages of her notebook. She was picking at her food as she watched Cheryl and the rest of the prom committee set up the ticket booth. Prom was announced just yesterday and Cheryl had already gotten 3 promposals. One was a fellow female serpent, whom Toni immediately kicked out. The other was the star of the girl’s lacrosse team who drooled every time Cheryl walked the halls and some dumb senior boy who thought he was man enough to “flip” Cheryl blossom, poor fool will never live down the humiliation of Cheryl’s public rejection. It made her skin crawl to see other people fawning over Cheryl.

 

Sweet Pea walked over and slid into the seat next to Toni.  

“Am I gonna have to stage an intervention? You look like hell Tiny” Sweet Pea said concerned

”I’ll be fine Sweets” Toni said, half convincing herself 

She stared as Cheryl moved her minion aside and fixed the ticket booth sign that was crooked.  

“Sooo I gotta ask, you know Vicky has been hounding us about your answer..” Sweet Pea said cautiously

Toni winced at the thought of going with her 

“So are you gonna say yes?” Sweet pea asked 

“Ugh I don’t know, it’s Vicky “ Toni said with annoyance

“Uh huh and?” Sweet pea responded

“I’ve just never been to a dance, it’s not like  
Southside High had social events” Toni laughed “I’ve always wanted to go” she added truthfully 

“So say yes to her, then you’ll get to go to prom” he encouraged

“You’re supposed to go to prom with someone you love and Cheryl’s not talking to me any-“ Toni stopped

Sweet pea stared at her as he watched the wheels in Toni’s mind turn.

“I-whoa I don’t know why I said that” Toni said shocked

“Well I do. It’s cause you love Cheryl Blossom” he said matter of factly

Toni’s eyes widened at him.

“Took you long enough to realize it. Now what are you gonna do about it?” He smirked as he left

Toni immediately reached for her notebook. She flipped and flipped through full pages until she got to the last one.

_Last page._

She flipped the cover to reveal the notebook’s information.

 _ **192 pages**_.

Toni smiled as she filled the final page of her notebook.

 


	6. Give Me One Good Reason

Cheryl plastered her fake smile on just long enough to make it to the bathroom.

 

_Finally. Alone._

 

She rubbed her temples as she tried to ease her oncoming headache. She was exhausted, not just from spending night and day preparing everything for prom but she was tired of pretending she was ok.Not having Toni was killing her, she missed her and the important part she played in her life. But she also longed for her. That night in the car she realized she couldn’t pretend anymore, it was hurting her more to have Toni around but not be able to express her true feelings. She decided it was easier to not have her around at all than to pretend all she wanted was to be friends. But it was wearing on her. Prom was less than a week away and she was head of the committee but prom was the last place she felt like going this weekend. She was not in shortage of potential suitors but she had turned them all down, it didn’t feel right going with any of them and she preferred to just go alone than force it with someone. She sighed and reapplied her red lipstick and gave herself a reassuring nod. She straightened her skirt, held her head up high and walked back out into the hallway.

 

_*Will Cheryl blossom please report to the auditorium Cheryl Blossom to the auditorium_ *

 

Cheryl looked up at the intercom speaker with a confused look on her face. Had something gone wrong with the prom decorations? What was going on? Everyone else found this announcement odd, the hallway fell silent and every head turned toward Cheryl. 

Cheryl walked down the silent hallway, heels clicking on the floor. Everyone stepped aside as she walked by. Cheryl opened the doors to the auditorium and walked in. Everyone in the hallways rushed to follow her, peering through the windows behind her. 

The auditorium was dark and she squinted to see inside.

“Uhh hello?” She said uncertainly 

Suddenly all the twinkle lights the prom Committee hung up turned on, washing the auditorium in a soft white light. Cheryl’s eyes adjusted to the light, she blinked a few times  and saw dozens and dozens of origami folded hearts on the stage. She gasped and walked a little closer, they looked like pieces of notebook paper. The curtains shifted slightly and she heard someone walk out from behind the stage.

 

Toni walked out, her eyes gazing down slightly, Cheryl could see her hand was trembling slightly. Cheryl’s breathe caught in her throat when she laid eyes on her. Toni was wearing her usual combination of flannel and mesh with just enough skin showing to catch her eye. But Cheryl realized she had been working so hard to avoid Toni she hadn’t actually looked at her in weeks. She almost forgot just how beautiful this girl was. 

 

“Cheryl” Toni said softly “go to prom with me” 

 

Cheryl was shocked. She hadn’t seen Toni, let alone spoken to her in a month and here she was asking her to prom. Was she messing with her, trying to humiliate her in front of the whole school?? Her anger over the situation and all of her pain began to flare. 

 

“And why would you suddenly want to go with me??” She asked as her emotions betrayed her and tears began to fall from her angry eyes as her voice trembled. 

“Give me one good reason why I should believe anything is different now?” She finished 

 

Toni took a step closer, now completely out of the shadows. Her eyes were soft and full of emotion, glossy from the threat of tears. 

 

“How about I give you 192 reasons.” Toni said as she gestured toward the paper hearts. “Come find me when you’re done” she said with a soft smile and she walked behind the stage and out of the auditorium

 

Cheryl stood in complete shock. She stood there trying to comprehend what just happened. She looked down at the paper hearts and notice one single heart that was colored red. She picked it up, unfolded it and read the page. 

 

 

_C_

_ What a fool I’ve been. It took me 192 pages to realize  the answer was in front of my eyes all along. I knew from the moment I met you that we were connected. I thought I was meant to be your rock, your safe place that allowed you blossom. All I ever wanted was to protect you and in the process I’ve hurt you more than anyone. I’m sorry it took me this long to get my head out of my ass. The truth is, it’s you who saved me. It’s you, it’s always been you. I love you Cheryl Blossom and I always have.  _

_T._

 

Tears fell freely from Cheryl’s chocolate brown eyes. She picked up another heart and another and another. Each one dated from some time this past year, each one an insight into Toni’s inner most thoughts, all of which revolved around her desire for Cheryl. 

 

She grabbed the red heart and ran out to the hallway, parting the crowd that formed around the door watching the events unfold. She ran into the hallway and saw Toni waiting by her locker at the other end. The hallway was empty, the crowds huddled behind Cheryl and Toni watching intently. 

 

“Is this true?” Cheryl shouted holding up the paper heart 

 

“Every word” Toni said

 

Cheryl walked towards her as she tasked “all this time, this is how you’ve felt” she asked

 

“Since the beginning” Toni confessed

 

“And you let me believe” Cheryl reached Toni with tears in her eyes “you made me think you didn’t-“ her voice caught in her throat as she stood face to face with Toni. 

 

“I was a complete fool.” Toni said as she wiped the tears from Cheryl’s face “but Cheryl it’s always been you and it will always be you, please forgive me for taking so long to find my way to you” 

 

Cheryl searched Toni’s eyes and a famIliad warmth rushed over her but behind that warmth and safety was a pang of excitement, there was something else, something new in the way she looked at her. Cheryl closed the distance between. 

 

“It’s going to take you a long to make it up to M e” she said as she reached for Toni’s face

“Then I better get started right away” Toni said with a smile as she wrapped her hands around Cheryl’s waist and leaned in to connect their lips in a kiss months in the making. Their lips melded together, finally finding their perfect counterpart. The fire that was missing in previous kisses with other people, burned through them. Everything that felt so wrong with everyone else, now made perfect sense. Cheers erupted in the hallways followed by a unanimous “finally!!” from all their classmates.

Their would friends would later tell them how epic the scene was because in the moment they couldn’t hear a thing, it was just them,

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading xxxx


End file.
